nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Island Yadderevo
The Murasakian race (often called Island Yadderevoes) are one of the races of Yadderevo. Because of their physical conditions and appearances, they are often considered to be a subspecies (but either is acceptable). Background A strange Yadderevo that is part of a singular group of the race, his kind evolved somewhat differently from the main stream, a fact that is due to the location of their holding, namely beneath a mountain. Around four thousand years ago, they lived on a tropical island, near a large volcano, which provided almost enough nutrient in the soil that they were able to sustain themselves on that alone, lacking the need to move as often as their cousins from other locations. This came to an end, however, when the volcano had a large scale eruption, a huge blast of fire sweeping across the ground, as the atmosphere, deprvied of oxygen for so long, was given a large blast of it from inside the planet itself, the pressure igniting it as it mixed with the other gases. Fleeing underground, the Yadderevo of the Island, soon found themselves sealed off from the rest of the world. This was, of course, okay with them. Being of a normally nomadic race anyway, they needed little in the way of companionship anyway, though the enclosed space began to make family bonds tighter than in most of their cousins. Building an underground orphanarium they began to breed and live beneath the world's surface, taking light from several crystals that had formed underground, and were lit by various bio-luminescent properties of bacteria living inside them, the light generally being red in hue, compared to the sun above. This had an odd effect as the years went on, as the skin color of the Yadderevo of the Island soon began to change, becoming more of a purple color, with orange highlights. The environment also had the odd effect of causing a few of them to grow another pod, this one being inside the chest, rather than on the back. Whereas the pods on their back retained their original function, the chest pod was one that had something called a Shimmer Kite attached to it. This 'kite' was a thing sheet of flesh on a tendril, that could be sent out, usually upward, to find sources of light, when the caverns they were in lacked crystals, and oddly, allowed them to see great distances with a clarity that was almost unheard of among their people. So it was that when the time for exploration came, and when they began to rejoin their cousins, they were the ones with the farthest views. Both a mixture of conservative and liberal opinions, they were among the first to leave, but, unlike their brethren, their enclosed life styles led them to build sturdier ships, and carry a larger crew, allowing them to go farther, and colonize more worlds in a shorter period of time. This made them a small, but influential part of the Empire when it formed, as many of the worlds were the rarer resources were found belonged to the family, and were operated by them, or at least, under their supervision. They also control most of the colonies located in more unique places, such as Intersect, a huge space station covering several hundred kilometers located in a 'dead' area of space, that seems to be some kind of gravimeteric whirlpool, pushing things away, and protecting it from the outside, or their colony on Planet 946-9264, a world in a state of constant flux, as it's orbit is close enough to its sun to be hit by solar flares, however, this creates unique formations of minerals that are harvested for great profit, with the miners living in underground tunnels during the weeks when the planet side their on is facing the sun, and then shooting them off to an orbiting station when on the nightside. Trivia and Notes * The entire idea of this race was designed by Star_Sage. !